


Artwork: Episodic Wallpaper - Divide & Conquer

by stargatesg1971



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e05 Divide and Conquer, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatesg1971/pseuds/stargatesg1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this for the advent calendar on <a href="http://sj-everyday.livejournal.com/"> sj_everyday</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork: Episodic Wallpaper - Divide & Conquer

Click on the image below for the full size version  
[](http://stargatesg1971.tumblr.com/image/105760281468)  



End file.
